The Reborn Soldier
by Kitty9167
Summary: Xanatos is actually Harry Potter. He left earth after finishing his training and went to Telos, making his body a infant. Now 25 years later he is needed again. non-canon
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or Star Wars. Please review and tell me what you this story Voldemort was unsuccessful in coming back in Harry's (Xanatos) 4th year. If fact he hasn't come back at all.**

Xanatos stood on a ledge of a building and looked down on the city below. The planet Emerido glimmered the lights as the stars twinkled above. It was beautiful and the heavy rain pouring

down only added to its beauty. But He wasn't standing there for the view. He was deep in thought, thinking about the life he had left behind, the life no one out here knew about in the slightest. Not even the Jedi.

That had all been well and good, but now he was getting this strong urge, to return again. 'Was is a summons?' He shook his head sharply. 'No it can't be, no one on earth knew where or who he was know. And he wasn't sure he could go back. He was dark now, and he was happy, in a way, with his life.' Perhaps it is a warning, that Voldemort is back.

Xanatos sighed heavily and ran a shaking hand through his wet raven hair. Another thing that was bothering him was he had received information that his old master Qui Gon and Obi Wan were on the planet negotiating something. He had stopped listening after hearing that he was, once again, in danger of being caught by the Jedi.

The stress of all this combined was nerve racking. He didn't want to go back and deal with the Order or the Ministry, but he didn't want to deal with the Jedi right now either.

With another heavy sigh he turned and walked back into his luxurious rooms. Right now he was in his bedroom, and he knew that his old master was only three blocks away in the capital building, he could sense them, which also meant there was a good chance that if they hadn't sensed him yet they would soon.

He dropped down onto his bed and closed his eyes tiredly, but opened them again when his stomach growled loudly. He reached out and pushed a button on the com beside his bed.

"Yes Sir? a female voice asked. "Can you bring me up something to eat Diaa'lar?" "I'll be right there sir." the connection was closed. A few minutes later the door opened and a beautiful female Twi'lek walked into the room with a tray of food. She looked worriedly at Xanatos for a second before setting the tray down beside him.

"Are you feeling alright master?" She asked. He smiled at her. He thought of her, not only as a servant, but a friend. One of the few he had left. "I'm fine just tired and hungry."

She smiled back reassured. Well eat up then go to bed okay." He nodded and as she left the room began to eat. After finishing his meal he set the tray aside and lay back down. Falling asleep in seconds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: See previous chapter. please don't flame. Xanatos will run into Qui Gon and Obi Wan. please review. as for the Camaro, I know its actually a car, but here its a camaro that has no wheels and flies, or whatever they do. (Chevrolet Camaro).**

Light streamed through the window and landed on Xanatos' bed. His long dark hair lay spread across the pillows and his face. He looked like an angel, his face was relaxed and the lines of bitterness and hatred were smoothed out, making him look younger than he really was.

The sheets draped across his waist, exposing his bare, sculptured chest and abs.

He burrowed his head into the pillows when the light hit his face, and he let out a annoyed groan. One sapphire eye opened briefly. Deciding he wasn't going to be getting any more sleep, he rolled out of bed and threw a pair of loose sweatpants and a skin tight black t-shirt on.

He then walked out of his room and padded softly down the stairs. His housekeeper, Diaa'lar, was at the stove cooking, she looked up with a smile. "Good you're up, I was just getting breakfast ready for you. Also you have a message on the comm unit." He nodded sleepily and stumbled over to the unit.

He pushed a button and a man with brown hair appeared. Xanatos tensed for a moment, thinking at first it was Qui Gon because of the similar hair color. He recognized it a moment later as a governor at the capital.

"Xanatos, you're needed as soon as possible to discuss opening a trade route between our planets. I know this is short notice, and I apologize. If you could come it would be greatly appreciated." The message ended and the man disappeared.

He groaned, then turned and walked over to Diaa'lar. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to eat on the go." She nodded, "I figured that might be the case so I put the food in a bag." "Thank you." He took the bag and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She smiled and shooed him out the door. He grabbed his coat on the way out and climbed in to his black Camaro speeder. He turned it in a 360 before merging into traffic and heading to the capital building.

He reached his destination in 20 minutes and parked in the private parking lot. He climbed out of his speeder and walked quickly into the building itself. The room he walked into was like the entryway of a normal home, minus the shoe rack and closet.

The floor was white marble and was so shiny you could see your reflection in it. The walls were also white marble and at least 24 feet above their heads a golden ceiling arched.

It had skylights so sunlight fell in golden rays to the floor. People hurried around, scurrying from one place to another. Xanatos strode to a large door on the far side of the hall and stepped into another room. This one less grand, it had office doors all along the walls and one large office in the center of the room. He walked to one of the doors, which he knew led to a council room, and walked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. Please please review and tell me how I'm doing!**

There were four seats and only one was occupied. The brown-haired man from before. He waved Xanatos over to a seat. "I know you have some bad history, but the Jedi representatives are needed to at least observe the agreement. "Do they know I'm here?" he asked carefully.

The other man shook his head. "No, I don't think they know." They fell silent as the waited for the Jedi team to arrive. Finally there was the sound of boots outside the door. Xanatos tensed as the door opened, and he looked up from the doodle he had been doing in his boredom, and met Qui Gon's shocked blue eyes.

Cautiously Qui Gon and Obi Wan stepped into the room. Letting out his breath, Xanatos made himself turn back around and continue his doodle. So far it was a picture of two people on a grassy plain at night with a alien spacecraft flying over head.

Being a doodle it wasn't very good or detailed. Out of the corner of his eye Xanatos watched his master and Obi Wan taking their seats.

The brown haired man cleared his throat and sat up from where he had been watching Xanatos doodle. "As you've probably been informed our planet wants to set up a trade route with Telos."

Qui Gon nodded, "Yes, your senator informed us of this." Obi Wan said nothing and just sat and observed the proceedings like the good little thirteen year old padawan he was.

With a sigh Xanatos finished what he was doing and set his sketch down. He looked up at the other men and leaned back in his seat. Qui Gon's face was carefully blank as he glanced at him before turning his attention back to the diplomat.

Obi Wan looked for a moment as if he was struggling to not throw a dirty look at Xanatos, his Jedi side won and Obi Wan merely followed his master's example.

Xanatos rolled his eyes and also looked to the diplomat, signaling that he was ready to begin. "Yes well," The poor man looked like he wasn't sure what to do in this situation. "We think that a trade route would be most beneficial to both our plants..."

"So long as we can keep pirates from taking the goods." Xanatos interrupted smoothly. "Yes, that is a set back, hm-mm, we could hire some people, like bounty hunters, form both our planets to guard the route."

"Provided we can convince them to take shifts and spend a majority of their time up there." Xanatos pointed out. "Also bounty hunters would rather chase criminals then play watchdog."

"So what do you suggest?" the man asked.

"Train up some cops and let them take shifts up there doing what we pay them to. I don't mean all our officers, just enough to have some cops on and off the planet." Xanatos said calmly. "After all, we don't pay our taxes for them to stand around looking pretty."

The man looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded in agreement before turning to Qui Gon. "What do you think Master Jedi?" He asked curiously.

Qui Gon looked thoughtful. "It sounds like a good plan. I'm sure the hunters will appreciate not being charged with this duty. And its good that something will be done to prevent pirate raids along the trade route."

The man nodded. "Is that your only concern Lord Xanatos?" Xanatos nodded. The man pulled a contract out of his cloak. "I just need you to read and sign this, unless there was something the Master Jedi wanted to add?" He turned to Qui Gon who shook his head.

Xanatos took it and looked it over carefully before signing. The man took it back and signed it too and then put it back in his cloak. He shook Xanatos' hand enthusiastically. "It's been a pleasure doing business with you sir." Xanatos nodded back.

Xanatos glanced up at his former master who had stood, getting ready to leave, and was watching him closely, probably to make sure Xanatos didn't go psycho and attack his padawan.

Xanatos nodded to them and wordlessly turned and walked out the door. He headed for the main entrance to the office room, when his hidden scar was hit with a powerful flash of pain that had him leaning against the wall.


	4. Chapter 4

Xanatos leaned over and gasped raggedly as the pain laced through his scar. A few minutes after it had past he straighten and released the pain of the lasting headache into the Force. With a sigh he walked back across the room and into the front hall.

He paused a moment to answer his comlink, as he did so he noticed the Jedi enter into the room. Both looked surprised at running into him again. Obi Wan scowled and Qui Gon's face was blank. Qui Gon grabbed his new apprentice gently by the shoulder and guided him to a man behind a desk on the other side of the room, all the while keeping him at a safe distance away from Xanatos.

"I'm on my way back, when I get there we need to start packing. We'll return but we need to make a short trip first." Xan stated calmly. "Yes Master."

Xanatos hung up his comlink and walked out of the building, heading for his speeder. He unlocked it and stepped inside, closing the hatch and started it up. He would have to pack and take Diaa'lar.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts he pulled the speeder out of the parking lot and into the flow of traffic heading for his home.

Parking he walked into the living room. "Diaa'lar?" He called. She entered a moment later wiping her dark shimmering blue hands off on a towel.

"Have you packed your belonging you'll need, it will take at least a week there and a week back." She nodded. "Yes, Master."

"And we are going to have to try to leave without bumping into those two Jedi. I'm not that hungry so you can retire early if you wish, Goodnight." He smiled at her and went into his bedroom.

With a deep sigh he changed his clothes, and lay on his bed to sleep.

_Flashback:_

**Boy-Who-Lived-Presumed Dead.**

**By: Rita Skeeter**

**Last night a 8:00 pm our savior was reported missing by care givers. Authorities**

**Immediately began searching for the boy but no trace has yet been recovered.**

**Sadly there is little to no hope of finding the boy before rouge Death Eaters kill him.**

**Our hopes are with his safe return.**

_Flashback:_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm sorry it's taken so long, but my laptop crashed, I'm using my dad's computer cause I can't fix my laptop yet. Also I have been suffering from major writer's block. Please review and tell me what you think.**

Xanatos woke up and climbed out of bed. He had to pack and get out of here with Diaa'lar. Hopefully they would be able to avoid his master and Ofy-Wan.

Another hour and him and Diaa'lar had their stuff together and were leaving. Not believing his bad luck Xan saw Qui Gon and Obi Wan talking to a senator across the street. They hadn't seen Xanatos yet though.

While they waited for their stuff to be loaned into the airtaxi by a manservant, Qui Gon looked over and saw them. His smiled vanished and his eyes became cold as he regarded Xan.

Xan raised an eyebrow at him and was rewarded with a glare. Obi Wan looked over to see what his master was glaring at then glared as well. The Manservant tapped Xanatos lightly on the shoulder to signal he was done.

Xan handed him 15 daktaries and turned to Diaa'lar. Her eyes were questioning. Xan gestured for her to climb in the taxi. "We'll leave in a minute." She nodded at climbed in. Xan could still feel the Jedi's gazes on his back. 'Don't they have anything better to do? I doubt they came all they way to this planet to stand and glare at me.'

Turning to them he called with mock respect. "Is there you need Master?"

"There is nothing I would want from someone like you Xanatos." Qui Gon growled.

"Careful Master, you wouldn't want to give in to your anger and fail another padawan would you?"

"I don't feel hate, I'm not as weak as you are."

"Really." Xan sneered at him. Then he turned and climbed into the taxi. "I'm afraid I have more important and interesting things to do. Until next time master."

With one last glare at them he signaled for the taxi to leave and take them to the spaceport.

One week later:

Xan and Diaa'lar looked around as they arrived at Hogwarts. It was night so no one would notice Diaa'lar's appearance. Xan was glad to be here. It had been a long ship ride.

Picking up their luggage and walking towards the headmaster's office, Xan knew that this wasn't going to be easy to explain the the man he once looked up to.


	6. Chapter 6

Xanatos and Diaa'lar walked into the headmaster's office 10 minutes later, and noticed the old man sitting behind his desk in the center of the room. Off to one side but not far away sat a golden perch on which sat Fawkes. The bird let out a short trill when he saw the two enter and Dumbledore looked up.

The old man looked shocked when he saw them enter. "Who are you?!" He demanded, Xan could see him carefully moving toward his wand which rested in the desk near his left hand. "I can't prove it to you right now, but I am, was, Harry Potter." The old man's eyebrows shot up in shock. "At least tell me something that only Harry would know." Dumbledore commanded.

"In second year I fought a basilisk with the sword of Gryffindor which I pulled out of the sorting hat." Dumbledore's eyes began to twinkle.

"Take a seat. You've certainly changed over the year Harry." Somehow Xanatos could sense that the old man knew more at a glance than he was letting on.

"How are you Headmaster?" Xan returned in greeting. "Good, good, now what seems to be the problem Harry?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Well, a couple times in the last few days before I came here, my scar started acting up, sending shoots of pain through my head. I was worried that there were some signs the Voldemort was on his way back." Xan stated.

"No, none that we've noticed. Although I'll agree that your scars reactions is worrying, as that is your direct connection with Voldemort. Have you had any visions, feeling that weren't your own?"

"No sir, except for the scar I've felt nothing. It's just that I haven't had any problems in the years since I've left, until now." Xan glanced over at Diaa'lar who was standing quietly but clearly paying close attention to what was being said with obvious interest.

"Well, it has been a long trip, and I do need to get back. But I felt this might be important enough to come see you about."

"Of course, if you have any other worries Harry, feel free to drop by again and bring them up." Dumbledore smiled as he stood to shake Xan's hand. "I will sir, thank you." He shook hands with his old professor before gesturing Diaa'lar to follow him outside.

As both of them walked through the halls they didn't speak. Diaa'lar stayed quiet out of respect for her master's privacy, no matter how curious she was about what the meeting had meant, and Xan stayed quiet because he was deep in thought. Trying desperately to piece together what he knew so far, which he had to admit with frustration, was next to nothing.

Xan knew that the day had been mostly had been mostly unproductive, but he was so tired, and it was a week long trip to get back to the planet he really needed to be on right now. So Xan resolved to eat later and instead sleep for a few hours as soon as they got on the ship.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm adding some changes. The plot will stay the same. But for this story to go the way I want it to I need to change something. Change starts in ch 4. Just detail right now but it will effect the story. Thanks.


End file.
